


Pillow Talk

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Here, adrift in silence, is another language that we speak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Trilliah for letting me share [her drawing](http://alittlemore.net/slashimage?id=69) of the same name.
> 
> Written February 12, 2005

~*~

  


You rest your head against my shoulder, nuzzling my neck, and I feel your lips curve in a smile. You're sweetly pliant, sated from our love-making. My hand moves in slow, soothing circles up and down your spine.

“I love you, Sam,” you murmur sleepily, and it is my turn now to smile.

I drop a goodnight kiss into your soft hair, breathe in the fragrance of you that means home to me.

“I love you, too,” I whisper. You close your eyes and curl yourself around me in a full-length body hug.

This is my favourite time of day.

~*~

  


I wake, still lost to pleasant dreams. Words of love, whispers, moans and sighs... the language of our love still echoes in my mind.

Yet here, Sam, adrift in silence, is another language that we speak.

I turn to you and even in your sleep you turn to me. I touch your cheek: you smile. I slip my leg between your thighs: you shift, welcoming me. Your hand lifts to my neck and draws me closer to your heart. 

I close my eyes, lulled back into slumber by the rhythm our lives share.

This is my favourite time of day.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
